The Five Edged Silver Star
by Steef
Summary: First chapter of an adventuring group that, ofcourse, got in deeper then they thought they would get, well wouldnt be much fun now if they got out without a scratch now, huh?


I dont own anything, I dont make money from this. As far as I know, this story and the characters in it are unique.  
  
This was all made from the top of my mind, I've been thinking about posting some fiction for quite some time but never had the nerve, and now I have found out I dont need nerve, just alcohol, thankyouvermuch.  
  
This is my first story, so ... give me some pointers and advice in a form where I can use it. Thanks! Hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
^*^*^  
  
The 5 Edged Silver Star  
  
^*^*^  
  
Chapter I : Dawnings  
  
The sun was at dawn, and the first rays of light were crawling across the forest, and into the small openings permitted by the tall ancient tree's in various places. Raindrops glistened from the leaves as soon as light fell upon them. And various birds were happily singing their finest songs from across various tree's mixing into fine melodies. A soft breeze added to the fine mood the birds were in.  
  
In one of the small openings, light was pouring into a small pool of water, and its light, awakened, the small group of friends that had made camp there for the night. One of them already was up and awake, staring into the pool trying to follow movements in it.  
  
"Oh, Hane! Dont tell me you werent able to sleep again?" Came a young, soft woman's voice, from behind the human man sitting near the pool. Altho her voice had a ring of concern, it also holds agitation and frustration. The man sitting at the pond nodded his head slowly, not turning around but staring at the water all the while.  
  
His clothes were rough, and his brown greenish leather armor battered, both had seen better days, altho its undecided wether its because of heavy battle or the fact they havent been removed and cleaned in a long time. His grey green eyes finanly stopped staring at the pond and looked up into the forest and then the sky and he stretched himself. Then he slowly stood up and stretched himself once more, while turning around to face his companion.  
  
"It doesnt matter.." came his voice, cold and hard. Irelene flinched at the sound, she hadnt heard him like this in a long time, but she did notice he was having a hard time recovering.  
  
She eyed him closely as he stood up, stretched, and walked into their camp to sit and eat some breakfast. He was still young, but you wouldnt say it from the way he looked, it was obvious he had not slept or very little in the last couple of days nor done anything to clean himself up.  
  
She slowly moved toward the pool to freshen up. Her clothes were that of a noblewoman, or so it seemed, long, soft, elegant and richly adorned. She dipped her half-elven face into the water to cleanse any trace of the night that remained on her face. Her blond hair with a small tint of brownish was hanging freely as she always preferred it, at shoulderlength. As she finished up, she stood up, and looked back towards the camp. Her deep green eyes, followed Hane's movements, he was sitting with his gear, slowly eating and glaring into the distance.  
  
"He's not going to be able to keep this up, much longer." She whispered softly to herself.  
  
She clutched an amulet that hung around her neck with her right hand and turned back towards the pond, looking into it. "Why did it have to happen to you, Sharilda?", she whispered.  
  
Her eyes moved from the pond towards the amulet in her hand, it was a simple amulet, small cloth cord that held a small simple unadorned silver star, with 5 points. "You were his stability." She mentioned softly against the amulet. With her index finger she had to remove a tear from her eye.  
  
"Irilene, my love?" Came another young man's voice, it sounded strong and determined. She was slightly startled and quickly regained her composure and acted as if she was just enjoying the view.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her, she knew well her beloved could move soundless if he wished it. As soon as he was behind her, she sensed it, but she kept on looking out, toward the pond and the tree's on the other side.  
  
He made no movements from behind her, and suddenly he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and smelling her hair. She relaxed in his grip and turned around to give Nath, a kiss. He welcomed it, his brown eyes always had a calming effect on her, and with his short auburn hair and handsome halfelven features, she felt better herself, but knew better then to press with Hane close by. The kiss remained short and then she turned back to look towards the forest.  
  
"Goodmorning. How is he feeling today, Iri?" Nath asked softly to Irilene, slightly nodding his head towards Hane, not that Irilene could see the action. He could feel her shrug from within his arms, and he noticed she was clutching the amulet she wore around her neck.  
  
Irilene sighed, "I really dont know what to do about it, he cant sleep well, and seems obsessed with it now." She was silent for a moment. " .. Those eyes of him, they scare me sometimes..., he's obsessed with revenge now."  
  
Nath released his grip from around Irilene, and his hands went to cover Irilene's right hand, wich was clutching the amulet. "You cant really blame him for wanting revenge... Alot has been taken from him." Nath replied.  
  
Irilene's eyes went towards the ground beneath them, staring intensly at where Hane had sat, probably the whole night long. Her thoughts drifting towards that of her sister, Sharilda.  
  
Noticing her head movements, "Alot has been taken from all of us ofcourse." Nath added quickly.  
  
Irilene stept free of Nath's grasp, and released the amulet from her hand. She looked at him straight in his brown eyes, there was an awkward silence between the both of them for a few seconds. Then she walked back towards their small camp.  
  
Nath cursed silently to himself after he was sure she was out of hearing range. He kicked a pebble into the pool and watched the chaos it made in the former quiet and tranquil waters.  
  
As Irilene stepped into camp, Hane had finished his short breakfast already and was grabbing and cleaning his swords, he already had slapped his quiver around his side and his bow was leaning against a tree, a foot away from him.  
  
She grabbed an apple and took a bite from it. She was still silently watching Hane's movements, they appeared to be fueled by something, she knew he was tired, but still he seemed unstoppable. As she swallowed, Hane suddenly looked her straight into her eyes, Irilene knew better then to look away then, altho there wasnt anything else she'd rather do then look away.  
  
Hane sighed and and for a moment Irilene saw how tired he really was, but the moment passed quickly as Hane's voice was raised up.  
  
"There's no need to worry, once I... we are done with this business." he said. In his eyes Irilene didnt see what had scared her before a few times, but she saw a certain desperation and a determined man.  
  
"And then what, Hane?" She asked simply. As usual, he ignored that question. "Shari.." She began with a raised voice.  
  
"You know why I am doing this Irilene! Leave it at that! Dont turn this into what Sharilda would have done or said arguments!" Hane snapped at her, almost yelling while glaring into her eyes.  
  
Now she could see what see feared in his eyes again, the rage and anger. Hane sighed heavily, again showing the signs of fatigue. Irilene looked away from him, towards Nath, who was walking back toward the camp after he heard the raised voices most likely. Hane stood up, and gave a quick look towards Irilene.  
  
"I'm sorry." He stated simply.  
  
"I'm going to scout around a little. You two finish up breakfast and break up the camp, I'll see where we have to go now." Hane took his bow and started to walk into the forest.  
  
Nath sat down beside her, and took an apple from his backpack. "I'm really going to hurt him sometime soon if he keeps this up." Nath nudged her slightly, but Irilene was staring at her apple now, where she had taken the bite.  
  
"Its ... all our fault.... isnt it?" She whispered looking at her apple. Nath had just taken a bite from his apple and was looking at his lover seriously. He chewed a few times and swallowed hard.  
  
That was enough of an answer for her.  
  
Irilene and Nath finished up their breakfast in silence and Nath slowly started to break up their small camp site, while Irilene began her praying and meditation ritual, as she always did. Nath stopped with his work and watched her silently again. He heard her prayers daily and knew them almost by heart, sofly whispering them together with her. As a bird screeched across the sky, Nath broke from his whispering and resumed packing up the blankets and putting out the campfire. 


End file.
